1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector used for a mobile phone or other electrical devices having different designs and configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development of the technology of wireless communication and advanced technology of electrics, electronic consuming products such as mobile phone, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) etc., are designed to comply with miniaturization trend and multiple functions such as mounting a camera thereon to meet with requirements of human. As a result, socket connectors for accommodating the cameras therein are correspondingly demanding.
Usually, these electrical connectors used for accommodating and electrically connecting the camera with the consuming products each provides a plurality of terminals engaged with an insulative housing in a way of assembling. Please refer to a conventional electrical connector shown in FIG. 1, each terminal 2′ comprises a body portion 21′, a resilient portion 22′ bent and extending upwardly from an end of the body portion 21′, a contacting portion 23′ formed on distal free end of the resilient portion 22′ and disposed above body portion 21′, a locking portion 24′ perpendicularly located on the other end of the body portion 21′ and a connecting portion 25′ joined the body portion 21′ and the locking portion 24′. The locking portion 24′ engages with the insulative housing 10′ and assures the terminal 2′ be retained in the housing 10′ reliably. The contacting portion 23′ contacts with the bottom of a camera module 4′ by means of the upwardly elastic force. However, such terminals result in the high profile of the connector along the mating direction, and thus increasing the thickness of the consuming products.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.